From Puri to Pranks
by daisysakura
Summary: Gokudera hates Lambo's favorite song. Lambo has the song on repeat for two straight weeks. This is exactly how prank wars get started! Don't be greedy, help the needy with reviews.


Welcome, once more, to Lambo's Corner! I tried writing something light instead of the usual heavy stuff and this was the result. The next story I post will more than likely have plenty of hurt and comfort so be prepared.

The song I used is from an anime within an anime; Kiss Him, Not Me which I do not own either.

Disclaimer: I still don't own KHR and I am definitely not making any money out of this. Enjoy!

Update: I literally thought of starting a prank war as I was thinking of a summary for this.

* * *

 _"Puri, puri, puri moon! Sparkle, shine! My smile is my gem!"_

Gokudera clenched his fists as Lambo blasted that damn song for the umpteenth time this week. The Lightning Guardian had recently become obsessed with a new anime and couldn't seem to stop singing its theme song.

"That's it; I have had it with that freaking song!"

Gokudera shouted before standing up from his seat. He was about to take a step towards the door of the office when someone cleared their throat. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back to where the other guardians sat, giving him amused expressions.

Right; he was in the middle of a meeting. He looked to his boss who seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Juudaime!" He shouted while taking a deep bow. "I'll go and make sure he stops playing that irritating song."

"Hayato, he's ten and on vacation. Let him enjoy himself."

"But Juudaime, I can't be the only one who's had enough! I'll throw him out the window if I have to." It spoke volumes of how tired he was of hearing that song if he was arguing with his beloved boss.

"Wear earplugs like the rest of us."

"You shut up, you baseball freak!"

"I'll help you shut him up for good. Kufufu."

"Mukuro-sama, don't encourage him."

"It'll be fun."

"It's not fun when somebody ends up in the hospital…"

"We agreed not to mention that incident again, Tsunayoshi."

As they continued to argue, their meeting long forgotten, Lambo continued to play his song up in his room; much to the annoyance of the Storm Guardian.

* * *

Gokudera received his drink from the barista with a trembling hand. He'd had almost no sleep in the past two weeks since Lambo had started playing that song nonstop; Gokudera was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"My smile is my gem!"

And there he goes over that edge.

Gokudera yelled at the top of his lungs; ignoring the way everyone in the shop stared at him. He turned to the young girl that had been singing a familiar tune.

"Shut up already! My god, what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you find something else to sing? Is this seriously the only thing there is? Sing something else, you little brat!" He threw his coffee into the nearest trash can and stormed out of the coffee shop before he blew something up.

When he reached the Vongola Estate, he was fuming; almost literally. He walked into his office and slammed the door shut. He had almost made it to his seat when he heard some slight humming. He stood still trying to figure out where it was coming from but gave up soon after.

Once behind his desk, he began to look over some records that he'd be reporting on soon but stopped when the humming became clear. He slammed his fists against his desk, standing up to find out where the damn song was coming from.

" _Listen to the feelings of my heart. I'll be honest about how I feel."_

It was definitely coming from somewhere in the office but every time he thought he'd found it, it sounded from across the room. He tossed the office inside out but still couldn't find the source of his torment.

"Lambo, you stupid cow, get in here right now!"

A few minutes later, Lambo walked in with an apple in his hand. "What?"

"Turn that racket down before I blow this whole place down." He muttered in an eerily calm voice which made Lambo slightly nervous.

"Uh, ok but my tv isn't that loud."

"Not your tv, _this_ racket!" He shouted as he opened his arms pointing around his office.

Lambo looked at him with a confused stare before carefully answering, "What racket?"

"What do you mean, 'what racket,' this stupid song, of course!"

"Haya-nii, I don't hear anything."

Gokudera felt like he would start hyperventilating any second now. The music was only getting louder but Lambo couldn't hear it? Yea, right.

"Lambo, I swear I will tear you limb from limb if you don't shut it down this instant."

In that moment, I-Pin walked by the door and Gokudera ordered her to come inside. "Where is that song coming from?"

"What song?"

It was one thing for Lambo to joke around but I-Pin wouldn't do that. She had just arrived at the estate last night and wouldn't know about his annoyance towards Puri, Puri Moon.

Gokudera fell to his knees and practically saw his life flash before his eyes. This was it. He'd finally lost it and would no longer be able to stay as Tsuna's right-hand man. "My life is over…" He cried with tears streaming down his face, missing the guilty look on I-Pin's face.

That's how Tsuna and Reborn found him a while later: a crying mess on the floor with Puri, Puri Moon playing in the background.

"Hayato, I didn't think this song could make you this emotional."

"Juudaime, you can hear it?" Gokudera asked with hopeful eyes.

"Tsuna's stupid, not deaf. What kind of guardian are you; crying to children songs instead of working."

Gokudera wiped his eyes. "But nobody else can hear it!"

Lambo decided that was the right time to walk in. "Is that Puri, Puri Moon?"

He ignored the way Gokudera's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Haya-nii, I didn't know you were a fan. I'll make sure to play it extra loud from now on since you like it so much. Consider it a thank you for throwing away all my candy and replacing it with fruit."

The only warning Tsuna had of the approaching chaos was the slight twitch of Gokudera's right eye.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"We're standing in front of what was once known as the Vongola Estate. We still don't know what happened but witnesses report seeing lightning bolts strike down along with several major explosions before half the building collapsed. It all seemed to have stopped when large flames appeared, halting whatever was taking place but taking the other half of the building in the process. Luckily, there are no reports of any casualties as of now. No word yet on who or what is responsible for the destruction but if we know anything, we can bet the Vongola will rebuild and continue to strive."

"Thank you for the update, Asari-san. I'm sure we'll gather some more information as time goes on but have you found the reason as to why Puri, Puri Moon is playing throughout the rubble?"

"Yes, Enoki-san. It seems they can't find the off button."

* * *

Ta-da?

Being slightly sleep-deprived myself, I take full responsibility for this short mess. This was just to get my muse off her lazy butt and back in gear so I hope to have something new and much better up soon. Please leave a review so I know whether to try my hand at light and silly again. Personally, I think I'm destined for hurt and comfort but I'd love to improve at humor. We'll see how that goes... See you next time on Lambo's Corner!

*Continued from start* I couldn't come up with a summary for this and somehow a prank war popped into my head. I will label this as complete but will periodically add prank war chapters between the Vongola members; hell, I might throw in some other characters just for kicks but most chapters, if not all, will include Lambo.


End file.
